


All Yours

by Taelala



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taelala/pseuds/Taelala
Summary: Jack walks in on David taking care of himself after they have a very close encounter.





	All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second piece I've shared publicly after a two years long writing hiatus, and the first explicit smut I've shared. I'm very excited to be writing again, and I hope you enjoy it. <3

Davey slipped into the room and closed the door behind him. Piles of used and forgotten stage props were visible by the light of street lamps outside filtered through the heavy curtains on a single window. The shadows of furniture and crates of seemingly unrelated items stretched across the floor. He hadn’t even known this room was back here, down a hallway and around a corner, but he’d had to get away.

Get away from Jack Kelly.

The rough housing had begun innocently enough, as it always did between the boys. A snarky comment followed by a punch to the shoulder had quickly turned into a shoving, laughing, good-natured fight. But this time, Jack had shot a leg out and tripped him, sending his back slamming into the floor of Medda’s theatre. Jack had pounced on top of him the moment he was down, pinning his wrists and grinning. Too close. Too beautiful.

It had left Davey praying helplessly that Jack wasn’t able to feel his hardening cock, which was unlikely considering that his ass was positioned squarely on top of it.

Jack had licked his lips and then grinned, getting back to his feet. He had held out a hand to Davey to help him up, but instead Davey had scrambled to his feet and turned quickly, mumbling something about “be right back” before hurrying off towards the back of the theatre.

Now standing in this room, he couldn’t get the image out of his head. Jack perched atop him, grinning that cocky grin. He needed release, and he needed it now.

There was a large, rather comfortable looking velvet lined chair in the center of the room, and well, that as good a place as any. He fell into the chair and undid his trousers, slipping them down and wrapping his hand around his cock. He sighed heavily, the relief of touch soothing him, even if it was his own hand.

At first he tried to avoid all thoughts of Jack. Every time his thoughts tried to wander in that direction, a blush rose on his cheeks. He felt embarrassed, as if Jack could possibly know what he was doing. He pushed those thoughts down, trying to focus on his task and on images of anyone else he could think of.

A thought lept into his head uninvited, and he let loose a long, deep groan. His friend on top of him, like earlier, but now he was inside him. Jack riding him, rocking, moaning his name. Head back, eyes closed, drowning in ecstasy. That image wouldn’t go, and God, he didn’t really want it to. What he wouldn’t give for that reality. His body tingled and vibrated with it.

Two things happened at once.

The first was that the door to the room opened, and Jack entered. He was speaking quietly to himself, as if rehearsing something. "Listen Davey,“ he muttered to himself. "I know that we-”

The second thing was that Davey whimpered Jack’s name aloud, a mere second before hearing the other voice.

Jack stood there, staring at Davey, and swallowed hard. Davey, with his half-lidded eyes, one shivering hand holding his cock, who had just very clearly moaned Jack’s name. Davey knew he should move, dress himself, hide, run. But he just looked back at Jack Kelly, desperation and hunger in his eyes.

It took Jack half a second to cross the room, the door falling shut behind him, before his hands were cupping Davey’s face. There was no hesitation as he kissed him, hard and deep. Davey didn’t have the strength or willpower in his vulnerable state to question what was happening, he just leaned forward and drank in the kiss like he was dying of thirst.

When their lips finally separated, Davey was aching more than before. Jack’s eyes were flickering from Davey’s face to his cock before he finally whispered, “Can I-”

“Please,” Davey begged. He didn’t care exactly what it was Jack intended to do with him, because God, he needed Jack to be touching him. Whatever he wanted, in that moment Davey would’ve given it gladly.

Jack sank to his knees between Davey’s, and a wave of heat and lust rolled through Davey as he realized what was happening. He’d never been kissed by another guy, much less… only in his most secret fantasies would Jack ever

These thoughts and all others were obliterated as Jack licked up Davey’s inner thigh. Davey’s body quaked and he thought he might cum right then, but he refused to let this be over so quickly. He took slow, shaky breaths and steadied himself, but was immediately knocked off balance by Jack’s tongue travelling painfully slowly from the base of his cock right to the tip. A few more licks like this, while Davey tried to hold onto his sanity, and then Jack wrapped his lips around his head and began to slide down.

Davey gasped and dug his nails into the arms of the chair. He’d never felt anything so decadent, so deliciously heavenly as Jack’s warm, wet mouth sucking at his cock. He focused every drop of what will he had left on not cumming, not yet, God not yet…

One of Jack’s hands took Davey’s, knuckles now red from latching onto the chair, and guided it to the back of his own head. Davey accepted the invitation gladly, tangling his fingers in that dark hair.

The hardest part was trying not to buck his hips as his body so terribly wanted to do, but seconds later he did just that, almost involuntarily. To his absolute euphoria, Jack adjusted quickly and took all of him deep into his throat, swallowing around him. This was what shoved him over the edge, drawing a strangled sob of pleasure from his throat as he came. He couldn’t tell if his eyes went black or if he’d screwed them shut, but in that instant there was nothing in the world but the feeling of Jack Kelly’s mouth.

Jack didn’t shy away, taking every drop given while Davey let the last few waves roll through him and stroked Jack’s hair tenderly. As he began to finally pull back, Davey saw a little bridge of cum and saliva stretch from the tip of his cock to Jack’s mouth. Jack dove back in and lapped up that last trace, sending one final little shiver up Davey’s spine.

Davey laid his head back, breathing deeply, while Jack did the same against his half-exposed thigh. Jack seemed to be breathing in his scent contentedly.  
Jack began to rise to his feet and Davey looked over him. Jack’s own hard cock was very apparent through his pants, and just the sight of that was mesmerizing to Davey. He’d caused that. In Jack Kelly. Jack noticed him staring and smiled, giving a little shrug.

“Don’t look so surprised.”

Davey took a breath. "Do you want me to…?“ He didn’t know what to ask, really. Once again he was all too willing to put himself at Jack’s mercy on what happened next.

Jack’s eyes glazed over with lust at the proposal, and he leaned in close. "The things I want you to do to me, Davey…”

“Anything,” he answered quickly. "Whatever you want.“

Jack seemed to mull over the offer, but only for a moment. Before Davey could process what he was doing, Jack had kicked off his shoes and stripped from the waist down. In a moment more, he had climbed onto Davey’s lap, settling his knees on either side of Davey’s hips. His naked ass so damn close to Davey’s cock sent more shivers down both their spines, but there would be opportunity for that later.

Jack leaned in close, unbuttoning Davey’s shirt and pushing it back as he whispered - if Davey hadn’t known him better, he would’ve thought almost shyly - "Just want you to touch me…”

Some part of Davey was relieved by the request as he spit into his own hand. Something he knew all too well how to do, having had so much practice on his own. But it was still intimidating somehow, taking Jack’s cock in his hand. Never had he dared to imagine that Jack would ever really allow Davey to touch him this way. Yet the moment he did, Jack’s breath hitched and then he let out a long sigh. Like he’d been waiting for this exactly as long as Davey had, since their eyes had met that first day.

As Davey stroked him, Jack rested his forehead against his and let his fingers play along Davey’s chest. His eyes closed as he chewed and sucked on his lower lip between curses and moans. There was no way, Davey thought, that he could be making Jack feel this good. Jack had been with dozens of girls, probably guys too. He bragged about it enough. So how was it that when he opened his eyes to gaze into Davey’s, he had a look like David Jacobs was the beginning and end of his deepest desires?

Jack grasped at Davey’s open shirt as he sped his pace, diving into another kiss. He moaned into Davey’s mouth and nibbled at his bottom lip. Finally, he pressed his lips hard against Davey’s and dug the nails of one hand into his chest, whimpering happily (God, he didn’t know Jack could make sounds like that,) as his body exploded with pleasure and his cum streamed onto Davey’s hand and chest.

Once again breathing heavily and now taking his own turn to shake lightly with the after effects of his orgasm, Jack laid his head on Davey’s shoulder. Davey wrapped both arms around him and pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to Jack’s cheek and letting his lips rest there.

He’d never felt so peaceful or complete.

After sitting this way until Jack’s poor legs had to have begun cramping, the two finally raised themselves from the chair to clean up and get dressed. These events occurred in silence between two boys now suddenly too shy to look at one another, but Davey couldn’t stop himself from smiling the whole time.

“Look, Davey,” Jack said suddenly. Davey turned to look at him, but Jack’s eyes were on the floor. "This… this ain’t gotta be a thing.“

Every ounce of his high crashed into the depths with those words, and Davey’s smile vanished. He was aware of tears stinging at his eyes. Of course. Of course Jack just wanted to get off. That was what he did, what he bragged about to the boys, wasn’t it? Love ‘em and leave 'em, he’d say with a laugh. He didn’t get involved. No time for that, not when he was busy with his bigger plans and that goddamn obsession with Santa Fe. Davey was just another distraction, something to keep him warm and happy for a bit before he got back to business. God, he wanted to punch him.

His hands screwed into fists and his jaw as tight as if it was wired shut, Davey just nodded and marched towards the door.

Jack looked up and then darted in front of him to the door, blocking it with his arm. "Woah, Davey, I don’t think you-”

“I understand,” Davey said. He tried to sound cold, but his voice cracked over the words. "It was nice, and now we’re done. I should be getting home, it’s late.“

"I didn’t mean,” he groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "God Davey, I’m not the fucking brains here. Can’t you look at my eyes and see what I mean?“

Davey pursed his lips and shook his head, but humored Jack and looked into his eyes. They looked… he wiped a hand across his mouth, forcing his body to relax as he realized what was happening. "I’m scared too, Jack.”

Jack stepped closer to him, reaching out as if to take his hand but then pulling back. "I ain’t never felt… nothin’ like… and it’s with you.“

"What does that even mean?”

“I’m a damn street rat, Davey. You, you could go places. You could, but not if-” He cut himself off. He looked so hurt, pleading with Davey to understand.

“Not if I’m with a man?” Davey finished for him.

Jack looked at the floor. "It’s fine for me and the boys. We ain’t got a future no ways. But you-“

Davey shook his head in frustration and cut him off. "I love you, Jack Kelly.” Jack’s eyes shot up from the floor to meet Davey’s. He was completely thrown, there was nothing in him that had expected that confession. And honestly there was nothing in Davey that had expected to give it. He stepped closer to Jack, using his hands for emphasis as he spoke. "I don’t care if it has to be secret or if the world knows. I don’t care what it means for my future,“ he said. "As long as it means you’re in it.”

The gears in Jack’s head were visibly spinning, but for what seemed like ages he didn’t say anything. The silence was so thick Davey could barely breathe. Then, “You want me?” He moved forward and put a hand on the side of Davey’s face. "then you got me.“

Davey sighed in relief and his smile finally returned. Muscles relaxed throughout his body and he melted as Jack put both arms around his waist. Davey laid his forehead against Jack’s again. Something still tugged at him, though. "You never said if-”

“I ain’t ever loved anything in this damn life the way I love you, Davey.” He gave him a gentle squeeze. "I’m all yours.“


End file.
